Trick Or Treat
by ME LOVEY JAZZY
Summary: A quick one-shot in response to Shiny Volvo Owner 20's Challenge. Emmett, Alice and Jasper decide to go trick or treating on Halloween,what kind of things to they get into along the way? The world may have never known had it not been for me!Jk! Please R
1. Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat

**A/N:** Hi people! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is just a short little one one-shot about how my favorite Cullens spend Halloween, written while I was sugar and caffeine high off of Starbuck's hot chocolate! And also in response to Shiny Volvo Owner 20's Halloween challenge! Love ya Livi! [I'm gonna win!] (WHOO! BEING CAFFEINE HIGH IS FUN!) I mean really, is Halloween ever complete without Emmett and Jasper? No! Ha! Anyway to know the drill, please read _and_ review! (So I can win!) Much love to you if you do! Gracias!

**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Twilight. (Unfortunately. I would be perfectly happy if I just owned Jasper or Edward. Or Emmett, or Seth for that matter! But, I don't.) It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I also don't own Benjamin the manatee from Ariel's Beginning. (Yeah, I know, saddening!) Anyways, here it is!

"Awww! Come on Alice! Please?" Emmett begged for the billionth time that day. Jasper was counting.

"What was the answer last time?" Alice asked

"No." Emmett mumbled.

"And the time before that?"

"No, again" Emmett sighed.

"And what do you think the answer will be this time?" Alice questioned

"Yes?" Emmett tried.

"No." Alice stated flatly "And besides none of us have costumes."

"We could go _shopping_ forcostumes." Emmett suggested coyly

"Did you say _shopping_? LET'S GO!" Alice commanded. A newfound purpose to go shopping was just what she had been hoping for.

"Oh god." Jasper groaned "Not again."

Emmett had been trying to convince Alice to let them go Trick-or-treating around the Forks neighborhoods, for the past week and a half. It had not worked until now and Halloween was just a day away.

"Yes!" Emmett punched a fist into the air.

They headed off the Seattle Towne Center, where there was a large costume shop. They were sure to find what they needed.

"Oooh, look at this Jazzy!" Alice squealed pointing to a racy jailer's costume. "I could wear this and you _could be my prisoner_." She said seductively

"Uh, I'd rather not." Jasper half coughed. Emmett burst into a fit of booming laughter. Everyone in the store turned to stare at them.

"Ha! You and Jasper! Jailer! Prisoner! Ha!" Emmett managed to get out between laughs. Alice glared at him, and he immediately stopped.

"Yes, Alice" he mumbled.

"So, what would you like to be Jasper?" Alice asked him sweetly

"Oh, well, I'd--er like to be a soldier?" Jasper asked meekly, slightly afraid of what Alice would say. Alice smiled deviously. Jasper gulped.

"What kind of soldier, love?" She asked, the deviousness had spread into her voice.

"Ah! I can't take the fear that Jasper is emitting to me!" Emmett said "I'm gonna go find my costume. Alice continued to stare down Jasper, even though she knew the answer.

----------------------------Meanwhile Emmett searches for his costume-------------------------

"Can I help you find anything sir?" Asked a young teenage-yish girl with red hair and freckles.

"Yeah—er, do you happen to have any Benjamin costumes?" Asked Emmett

"The green manatee from '_Ariel's Beginning_'?" The girl asked, her eyes nearly popping out of her head with excitement.

"Yep, that's the one." Emmett replied

"Ehmahgawsh! We have a ton of them! I can't believe one wanted to be Benjamin! He is just so cute!" The girl jabbered on, while Emmett's eyes flashed to her name tag. It read 'JOVIE' in large orange and black alternating letters.

"Er, yeah. Totally." Emmett answered absent mindedly his mind drifting off as usual. He didn't hear what Jovie said.

"Here you go." Jovie said, producing a plastic package containing the minty green costume.

"Oh, uh, thanks, uh Jovie." Emmett said.

"Sure thing. Anything else I can help you with?" she asked smiling a bit too widely for normal politeness.

"Uh, no thanks." Emmett replied, "Just gotta go check out."

"Oh, _I_ can help you with that." Jovie smiled.

"Uh, on second thought, I gotta go check on my brother. 'Kay, bye!" Emmett said quickly and bolted toward where Alice and Jasper were standing, eyeing and array of pixie costumes as fast as it would seem normal.

"Hey!" Emmett said hiding the costume behind his back.

"You find anything?" Asked Alice

"Yeah, you?"

"Oh, I have, but Mr. Picky over here has _not_." Alice retorted

"Oh, well, uh, alright. Uh, Jazz will you come with me to the check out counter? The girl is seriously freaking me out."

"Sure." Jasper replied, an amused expression on his face. They walked over to the counter, at a normal human pace. Jovie looked up.

"Wow," she breathed. "Uh, I mean, is this your brother?" Jovie asked interesting coloring her tone.

"Yes." Emmett said, cringing slightly.

"Good." Jovie replied. "Er-so are you ready to pay?"

"Yes!" Jasper and Emmett said. Emmett soon found himself lusting after Jasper _and _ himself. Ugh.

"Emmett, can we speed this up a bit? I am not very comfortable when I'm lusting after myself or you for that matter. Why do you think I don't enjoy going shopping with Alice!" Jasper hissed; too low and too fast for Jovie's insensitive human ears to hear.

"I'm trying!" Emmett replied, widening his smile. He handed over his visa. Finally the receipt was given to him.

"Emmett, hmm, nice name." Jovie said.

"Uh, thanks," Emmett replied taking the neon orange bag from the counter. He and Jasper took off as fast possible.

"Happy Halloween!" Jovie called after them.

"That was close!" Emmett sighed as he got into his jeep. Alice was in the back and Jasper beside him. Alice giggled.

"You could have just gone to the other end of the store. The young man there was very helpful." Alice said, still giggling.

"Helpful my foot," Jasper muttered.

------------------------------------ Cullen Household----------------------------------------------

"Come on Emmett!" Alice yelled up the stairs "It's getting dark out and the people are already out and Jazz is starting to scare me!"

Jasper, had put on a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He claimed he was a 'secret agent man' and then he would start to sing the song from the Capitol One commercial.

"Relax I'm right here!" Emmett replied. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Jasper was doing. He was rolling around on the floor and then getting up really fast and making his hands into the shape of a pistol and aiming it at random objects. "Wow, I see what you mean about being scared."

"Let's go Alice said. Jasper stood up and rolled his neck. He then went into a ready stance with his hands clasped in front of him. Then Carlisle walked in.

"Uh, son I think you're going to need these." Carlisle said to Jasper and handing him a pair of dark sunglasses, "It completes the look." Jasper put them on and nodded. Then Esme entered the room. She walked over to Jasper and started to dust him off.

"Much better," Esme said as she fixed his collar and she slipped him something. Emmett saw him put something in his ear.

"Gasp!" Emmett gasped. "You gave him one of those curly-wired walkie talkie things! Why don't I get one?"

"Because you are a Manatee. A green one for that matter." Esme said. Emmett pouted.

"You are a very _cute_ green manatee." Esme added quickly

"Uh, huh." Emmett said still pouting "Let's go."

"So _that's what you're supposed to be_!" Jasper exclaimed, breaking his well composed character. Emmett glared at him. "I couldn't figure it out." Jasper squeaked quietly.

"Whatever."

"Ooh! Emmett's Benjamin!" Bella exclaimed as she and Edward walked into the room. Edward started to shake with contained laughter.

"What are you two doing for Halloween?" Emmett asked them curiously and trying to ignore Edward.

"We are watching movies and giving out candy," Edward replied.

"What are you watching?"

"Finding Nemo," Edward replied sheepishly.

"Isn't that rated G?" asked Alice.

"Precisely."

Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter. "G rated! Ha! G!" they cackled, until Jasper was finally able to pull himself together.

"Hey! I happen to like 'Finding Nemo'!" Bella said. Jasper had to fight hard to stay in character and not burst out laughter, unlike Emmett who was openly quivering. He had to send out some waves of calm-ness.

"Okay, well we'll bring you candy." Alice said, pulling Jasper and Emmett with her.

"Wait!" Bella called.

"Yes?" Alice responded.

"If Emmett's Benjamin, and you're a pixie, then what's Jasper supposed to be?"

"Jazz?" Alice said and gestured to the empty space between the coffee table and the TV. Jasper walked over to the center and dropped to the floor. He then tumbled around on the floor three times and stood up quickly and began to hum the secret agent man song.

"Oh! I get it now!" Bella exclaimed. Jasper nodded and dusted himself off.

"Okay, we are _leaving_ _now_." Emmett said hurrying out the door.

"So where do we go first?" asked Alice.

"Uh, let's go over by the school."

"Alright." Alice replied. They soon approached the first house. Alice knocked.

"Trick or Treat!" They said together as the door opened.

"One for you, one for you and one for you." The lady in mom jeans said. "Ooh, a pixie, a green manatee, and a-- oh, dear, I'm sorry but I can't tell what you are supposed to be dear." The lady said. Alice and Emmett stepped back so Jasper could perform his stunt of the third time that night. "I get it now!" The lady said after Jasper stood up. Jasper nodded.

---------An obscene number of houses and the same amount of Jasper stunts later-----------

"Trick or treat." They said for what seemed like the billionth time that night. The screen door opened to reveal the girl from the costume shop, Jovie. Emmett had to resist the urge to scream.

"Ehmahgawsh! It's Emmett! And his brother! And some weird pixie costumed girl!" Jovie squealed and another girl about her age came up beside her. Emmett stared at her blankly.

"Ehmahgawsh! You weren't kidding! They _are_ simply scrumptious!" The girl screamed. "I'm Acelynn by the way." She added quickly.

"Eh, right. Well, nice meeting you, but we gotta get going, okay? So see ya bye!" Emmett said quickly and he, Alice and Jasper hurried away as fast as it would still seem normal for a human.

"Wait! You forgot your candy!" Jovie called after them.

"And what's your brother supposed to be?!" Acelynn added.

They ran all the way back to the Cullen home.

"Whoo, that was close!" Emmett said sagging against the door.

"Are they stalking you Emmett?" Alice asked laughing. Emmett glared at her.

"Come on. I'm sure Jasper is just dying to get inside and 'feel the love'." Emmett said teasing Jasper.

"Not in particular, not really, no." Jasper said as Emmett opened the door and dragged him inside. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch watching 'The Tigger Movie'.

"We're back," Emmett sang.

"Joy." Edward muttered. They all walked right in front of them and dumped their bags of candy in Edwards lap.

"Happy Birthday."

"Merry Christmas."

"For Bella." **(A/N: Can you guess who said what? You can leave it in the review! You get a cookie if you do!)**

"Uh, thanks?" Bella called after them.

"You're welcome." They called back.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Emmett.

"The next holiday is Thanksgiving right?" asked Alice.

"Actually it's All Saint's Day." Jasper replied while unbuttoning his blazer.

"Do you have to do shopping for that?" Alice asked

"I would hope not." Jasper mumbled

"I'm calling Jacob and Seth!" Bella called from the living room. "They're gonna come help me eat candy, since Edward won't let me eat it all!"

"Who wants to go shopping for All Saint's Day?" asked Emmett asked quickly.

"Don't you want to see Jacob and Seth?" asked Jasper

"Not in particular, no." Emmett replied. Jasper smiled knowingly.

"What did you do Emmett?"

"Nothing!" Emmett said very loudly and quickly.

"Of course not." Jasper said, just as the doorbell rang.

"Gotta go. Bye!" Emmett said and ran outside.

"So where's Emmett?" asked Jacob as he stepped in the door.

**A/N: **I suppose we will never know exactly what Emmett did to Jake! Ha! Well, _I_ will know. Anyway, like I said this was a challenge, so I cannot fix any grammatical or spelling errors! Sorry! But, leave a review and answer the question from the story and I just might beat Shiny Volvo Owner 20! Yeah! So, save me! Alright, Happy Halloween and gracias!

P.S. So what did you think of the costumes?


	2. Running from Jacob

Trick or Treat

Chapter 2: Running Away from Jacob

**A/N:** Hi guys, so I wasn't really planning on writing a second chapter for this, but someone left a review asking for another chapter. They said that if I didn't finish then the werewolves would be mad at me…. Anyways, I don't want that to happen…so here's just a short little chapter so you all can know what Emmett did to Jacob. Please Review!

**Disclaimer:** I, as usual, own nothing. Well….I do own my own Lego people which I have personally rearranged to make Twilight people….but that's a different story. Enough of my blabbing, here's the chapter.

**Emmett POV**

Oh man, I gotta RUN!!! And fast!

"Emmett, you better get back here!" Jacob yelled from somewhere behind me. I didn't really care from where he was yelling, so long as he was _behind_ me.

"Emm, what did you do?" Jasper appeared beside me.

"Less talkie, more runny." I replied quickly.

"Emmett, don't be such a coward! I'm gonna get you eventually!" Jake's voice was carried through the dark forest.

"Oh, no you aren't." I mumbled to myself quietly.

Aw, shoot. We were reaching the edge to the treaty line. Carlisle would kill me if I crossed it.

"Emmett, we're reaching the treaty line." Jasper pointed out.

"Nah, really Jasper?" He really isn't all that observant. "Way to point out the obvious."

"Just letting you know."

"Come out and play, bloodsucker!" Jacob called, hidden somewhere in the trees.

"Oh no!" I cried and nearly jumped into Jasper's arms. "Run, Jasper!" I hissed.

"While carrying you?" Jasper asked incredulously

"I'm gonna die." I cried and attached myself to his legs.

"Emmett, get up. We can still out run the wolf and make it back to the house before he does." Jasper convinced me…somehow.

"Okay." I got up and followed Jasper.

-----------------------------------------------Sometime later…----------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper POV**

"Emmett, I seriously think we went in the wrong direction. We've been by that stupid rock shaped like Edward's head five times." I looked around the dark forest.

"Don't be stupid Jazz. I know which way we're going." Emmett replied.

"But Emmett, it's taking forever to get home."

"Oh be quiet. It's not like we haven't got forever."

"B-but I want to go home." I said quietly. My voice echoed off of the trees, breaking the silence.

"Don't be such a baby. It's not like you're…"Emmett stopped.

I turned to look at him. He grinned gleefully.

"You're not _scared_, are you _Jasper_?"

"N-n-n-n-no!" I stuttered loudly, scaring the birds that were perched in the trees above…or were they bats?

"Hehehe, Jazzy-kins is scared." He danced around a bit.

A twig snapped under his weight, causing me to jump.

"No, I just, ah, I just want to go home….with Alice." I tried to distract him.

"Nope, Jasperino is a frady cat." Emmett continued.

I sighed.

"We better hurry if you want to get back to the house before Jake."

"Nope. I'd rather wait for him here." Emmett sat down cross-legged.

"Emmett," I began.

"Come on Jazzy." He patted the ground next to him. "Criss-cross-applesauce."

"Aw, Emmett, please, let's just go home."

"Nuh-uh, not until you admit you're scared of being out here in the dark, dense forest with all the scary creatures that could rip you to shreds and eat you alive." Emmett insisted.

"No, we're going home, _NOW_." I pulled his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"Admit it Jazzy-o."

I pursed my lips. Well…he didn't have a video camera record anything, so I supposed it was okay…

"Alright, fine, I'm scared, now can we go home now?" I asked.

"Hmm….I guess…" He got up.

YAY! I rejoiced inside.

This time, I got to lead the way and we made it home in no time.

"AHH!" Emmett screamed as we stepped inside. "It's a wolf!"

Seth was sitting right in between Edward and Bella on the couch. They were currently watching a bunch of recorded music videos.

"_She makes me feel so good, better than I would by myself or  
if I was with somebody else.  
u don't understand  
she make the people say yeeeeahhhhhh, yeahhhhhhh._"

At, first I thought it was my phone, but then……

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, where have you _been_?" Alice demanded from behind me. Uh-oh……

"Ah…"I began.

"Well?"

"_I could put u in a log...cabin  
somewhere in aspen,  
girl ain't nothin to the pain,  
it ain't trickin if u got it what u askin'...for.  
Put u in a mansion, somewhere in Wisconsin.  
like I said it ain't nothin to the pain  
we could change the last name, what's happenin'.  
cause you look so good,  
tell me you wanna work here, I'll put you on the front page of a king magazine,  
but you gonna get yourself hurt here.  
ah, baby I brought you in the back just to have a conversation;  
I really think you need some ventilation,  
let's talk about you and me._" I wrapped my arms around her and sang quietly into her ear.

"Don't you sweet talk me." Alice grumbled. I chuckled quietly.

"_ooh I can't believe it,  
ooh, ooh, she all on me (on me)  
meh, meh, I think she want me (want me)  
naw I can't leave her lonely naw.  
ooh, I can't believe it,  
ooh, ooh, she all on me (on me)  
meh, meh, I think she wants me (want me)  
naw I can't leave her lonely naw.  
man you don't understand  
she make the people say yeah, yeah, yeah,  
she hit the main stage  
she make the people say, yeah, yeah, yeah._" I continued.

"Fine, you're off the hook…for now." She gave in.

I kissed her gently, slowly.

"Ah, get a room!" Seth crowed.

I looked up to glare at him.

"Watch it wolf!" I growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say veteran."Seth waved a hand at him.

"So anyway, I had to convince Jasper that nothing was going to hurt him in the big bad forest." Emmett stated.

Seth burst out laughing.

"It wasn't like that!"I desperately tried to defend myself.

"Ahahaha!" Seth laughed at me.

"I'm warning you wolf-kid!"

"Jeez, I'm just kidding Jasper! Don't hurt me, I'm just a kid!" He pleaded with his hands up in the air.

"Aww…is Jazzizzle gonna hurt the little kid?" Emmett teased.

"No." I shifted my weight from one foot to another.

"I'm only 13, come on, I haven't lived that long. But on the other hand, I've got nothing else to do…besides maybe beat that video game…" he trailed off. "But ha, you're afraid of the forest!"

"Boy, by the time I was your age I was out in the fields helping my father with the harvest! Maybe you need something to do." I growled at him.

"Yeah, well, I haven't got a father anymore." Seth said quietly.

Oops. Now he was feeling extremely upset.

"Oh, uh, sorry Seth. My bad, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"S'okay." He nodded.

The kid needed a fatherly figure around him again.

"Seth, uh, you want to uh, help me set up the new Wii?" I asked gently.

"Sure." He agreed.

I took him to the game room to connect our newest gaming console.

-----------------------------------Meanwhile in the living room…------------------------------------

**Emmett POV**

Wow, Jasper sure messed it up with that kid. Poor Seth.

"So, did Jake split?" I asked cheerily.

"Not a chance." A voice said behind me. Uh-oh.

Suddenly, I was caught in a head lock between Jake's arm and his arm-pit.

"Oh, god, Jacob, use some deodorant much?" I grimaced.

"Shut up, and apologize for what you did." Jacob growled.

"Aww…but it wasn't my idea! Edward suggested it!" I tried to weasel my way out of it…

"But you carried it out, and I've already got too much against the leech over there." Jacob gestured with his head at Edward.

………No such luck.

"You can have him Jacob." Edward said, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"OH! Eddie, don't be so quick to give me up! What would you do without me? What would mother say if she came home and found out that you fed me to the wolves, literally…?" I pleaded.

"Okay, Emmett, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which one's it gonna be?" Jacob asked.

"Psht, the hard way, I'm always up for a challenge."

"Great, let's take this outside."

By the time we got outside, Jake had successfully pinned me down to the ground.

"Having trouble, Emmett?" Jasper asked from the roof.

"HI JAKE!" Seth screamed from next to Jasper.

"Boy, what are you doing up there with a bloodsucker?" Jacob called to Seth.

"We're running a line down to the Wii." Seth replied.

"Don't get too attached! He's emo!" I warned him.

"What's that?" Seth asked.

"Nevermind!" I choked out as I flipped Jacob over and held him down under my foot.

"So you think you're quick, huh?" Jake pushed me off and turned me around.

He, somehow, got me chained to a tree and was holding me down his foot, and he had my arms behind my back.

"Oh Emmett, you are going DOWN!" He said triumphantly.

I craned my neck around to see that he was holding my wrists, with his pinky out.

Oh no.

"GASP! It's the wuxi finger hold!" I exclaimed in fear. **(A/N: FROM KUNG FU PANDA!)**

"Yep." Jacob nodded.

"Psht, you're bluffing, you don't know how to do that."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're a stupid wolf. What would you know?"I questioned.

"The hardest part is cleaning up afterward." Jacob raised one eyebrow.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY FOR TIEING YOU UP TO THAT TREE AND SHOVING DOG BUISCUITS DOWN YOUR THROAT! HAPPY?"

"That's good enough." I heard Jasper say.

Jacob let go of me.

"Whoo that was a good idea to get the video camera out!" Jacob coughed out a laugh.

"It was Seth's idea." Jasper shrugged.

I glared at them and rolled my shoulders.

"So, Emmett are you gonna make fun of Jasper for being afraid of the dark anytime soon?" Seth asked.

"Ah, well…" I opened my mouth.

Jasper waved a tape in his hand.

I growled at him. "Go away."

"Okay, c'mon Seth. Let's go see if we can transfer this to a DVD." Jasper and Seth turned and headed for the house.

A DVD?

"WAIT! Jasper, Seth, c'mon! I promise I won't make fun of you being afraid of the dark! JASPER!" I yelled.

"I think I'll go help them." Jacob ran after them.

"NO, WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF! WHAT IF SOMETHING EATS ME! IT'S DARK OUTSIDE!" I cried.

The back porch light flipped on.

"AWW! PLEASE JASPER! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

I looked around, I could make out the house, and I heard the river, but it was starting to get foggy. I looked up to see the full moon starting to get covered with clouds.

A twig snapped somewhere, and something made an animal call….it sounded like a crow.

I was starting to not like the dark.

"Emmett…."Some unseen voice whispered to me.

Eep.

"Mommy?"

**A/N:** Hehehe. So what do you think? Good? No good? Please leave a review!


End file.
